Exposure to a surgical operating site requires stretching of the surrounding soft tissues to allow for better visualization. Minimally invasive surgery (“MIS”) typically presents challenges in the area of exposure and visualization, and sometimes requires more retractors than a typical incision surgery. In MIS surgeries, it is often necessary to use additional personnel, such as nurses, to manipulate the various retractors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,694 (Mikhail) discloses the use of Steinmann pins for holding a retractor in a hip procedure. The retractor has a pair of hinged wing members that include a tubular pin guide for receiving a Steinman pin. The retractor also includes a bore along the pivot point for receiving a Steinman pin. However, the Mikhail patent does not teach or suggest bending or otherwise deforming the Steinmann pins in order to retain the retractor in position. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,826 (Mathews et al.).
There is thus a need for a surgical retractor and a method of use having the following characteristics and advantages over the prior art.